


Проблема и решение доверия

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Некоторые секреты нельзя хранить слишком долго - они портятся.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Проблема и решение доверия

— Отторжение, — раздражённо констатирует Драко и массирует виски. Из-за Поттера его голова сейчас болит совсем не фигурально. — Ты что себе надумал за ночь, а?  
— Отвали, — бурчит Гарри, сам не понимая, как за двенадцать часов научился вышвыривать из разума талантливого легилимента-колдомедика. С треском. — Сам виноват.  
— Конечно, это я сеанс срываю.  
Малфой устало бредёт к стулу и садится, откинувшись на спинку. Как он умудряется развалиться на этой скрипучей развалюхе, не развалив её — тайна века.  
— Отвечай на вопрос, Поттер. Что. Ты. Себе. Надумал. За ночь.  
— Ничего, — открещивается Гарри. Виновато. Он не признается.  
Драко стонет в потолок почти-своего-кабинета:  
— Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo.*  
— Что?  
— В любви тебе признался.  
— Что?!  
— Помолчи, — умоляет Драко и драматично жмурится, зажимая переносицу.  
Минуты в тишине тянутся втрое дольше, чем должны. Гарри ёрзает, ему... стрёмно, под ним жёсткая кушетка, он только примерно понимает, что происходит и очень ярко представляет, что с ним сделают. Впереди ещё один сеанс садистских откровений, да? Или Малфой просто сильней шарахнет по внезапно выросшим ментальным щитам? Или вообще пошлёт его, и они на сегодня — навсегда — закончат, оставив Гарри его психоз? Ладно, Гарри не знает, что с ним сделают. Просто ему приснилось много разного дерьма за ночь, и вот в этом точно виноват Драко.  
Пальцы Малфоя подрагивают, но он размеренно дышит и мирится с рядом преотвратных неизбежностей. Мерзостных, гнусных, паскудных последствий его добровольного выбора.  
— Гарри, — зовёт, разглядывая облупившуюся штукатурку на потолке, — подойди.  
— Зачем?  
— Возьми палочку.  
— Какую?  
— Мою.  
Драко не раздражается. Во время сеансов в почти-его-кабинете есть только одна волшебная палочка, которую может взять Поттер. И они оба это знают. И вопрос дурной. И ситуация. И Поттер, чтоб его. Но Драко спокоен. Он будет объяснять то, что нужно сделать хоть сто, хоть двести раз.  
Тихим. Приятным. Голосом.  
Гарри нужна пара минут, чтобы послушаться. Так мило.  
— Отзывается?  
— Да, — Поттер звучит как бедуин, доползший до оазиса. Ещё бы, палочка без ограничений у него в руках впервые за месяц. Наслаждается пока может.  
— Ты знаешь, как работает легилименция? В общих чертах.  
— Знаю, — сразу закрылся и напрягся. Плохо. Ожидаемо.  
Драко вздыхает. Он правда очень хочет провернуть все по-другому. Через постель, например. С человеческим разумом можно творить удивительные вещи во время минета. Или во сне, если напоить нужным зельем. Или насильно. Или держа под Империо. Или ещё дохрена неэтичных способов, которые он лучше сдохнет, чем опробует на Поттере. Хотя, ему предлагали карт-бланш.... но он же колдомедик. Парацельсов, блядь, последователь**.  
— Хорошо. Ты сам её использовал хоть раз?  
Ти-ши-на.  
Драко заставляет себя по-человечески сесть, но не встаёт. Теперь он смотрит на Поттера снизу вверх, открыто и заискивающе, тот моргает и успокаивается, чувствуя — "опасности нет, Гарри". Иногда становится смешно от безотказности таких мелочей, как уровень глаз или открытая шея. Инстинкты у людей, чья психика пошатнулась, работают даже острее. В конце концов, все бедняги вроде Поттера начинают верить не разуму, а тому, что лежит глубже. Гарри сглатывает и скованно кивает. И давит из себя кое-как:  
— С-случайно. Я не... Я не хотел подглядывать в чужой голове.  
Драко согласен. Он тоже не хочет в чужие головы, иногда ему тяжело дышать и жить от зависти к тем, кто туда не лазит, но врождённый талант, приобретённая профессия и ряд договорённостей с сильными мира сего обязывают Малфоя копаться в чужом дерьме между ушами.  
— Ты ведь ненавидишь наши сеансы, Гарри, — Драко отводит взгляд, пряча расчётливость, а не вину, как должно подуматься Поттеру. — Я прав?  
Тот кивает, потом трясет головой, и наконец начинает пятиться, безошибочно выбрав направление в сторону двери. Драко закусывает губу и считает его шаги — один, два, три, — от стула до выхода их шесть. Это как считалка на выбывание шансов вправить чужие мозги.  
Четыре.  
Все пациенты, чьи задницы упирались в латунную ручку, в конце концов сбегали от Драко: кто-то в выдуманный мир, кто-то на тот свет. Он чувствует, как пульс стучит в ушах, ну же, Поттер, ты же не трусливый ублюдок.  
Пять.  
— Они нужны, — останавливается буквально в одном шаге от пропасти. Мелодраматичный он парень. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты копался у меня в голове, и я этому не рад. Мне противно, я каждый раз после сеансов в душе по часу стою и всё равно как будто липкий и грязный, а ты выговариваешь мне всякие мерзости про моих друзей, про то, что мы живём в дерьмовом мире и сами не лучше. А потом снова лезешь ко мне в голову, и мне снятся кошмары. Я ночью смотрел, как ты меня наизнанку вывернул, как носок, блядь. И копошился у меня в мозгах, и у тебя вместо пальцев были червяки, они у меня в голове ползали. Да я блеванул, когда проснулся. И всё равно пришёл, понимаешь? Я не знаю, что ты делаешь. Я не ебу, чем это должно помочь. Что ты там у меня выискиваешь. Но я нихрена не ставлю щиты специально. Я вообще никогда не умел это делать, даже когда Снейп... когда Снейп меня учил, я не мог. А теперь могу, — голос звучит всё выше и звонче. Он похож на тот, который кричал на Драко в школе, какая тот мразь. — Я должен был тогда! Я должен был уметь тогда, когда Волдеморт ебал мне мозги. Почему я не мог?!  
Поттер подлетает, вцепляется в плечи и скалится перекошенным от горя и ненависти лицом.  
— Почему я его не спас?! Почему?!  
Драко кажется, что сейчас ему сломают ключицу (и разотрут в порошок сердце чужой болью), но он молчит. Он смотрит снизу вверх открыто и мягко, и обнимает Гарри, когда тот переходит от криков к слезам и горю. До конца их сеанса тридцать минут, которые они тратят на слёзы и сопереживание.  
— Я не полезу в твои мозги, — гундосит Поттер, вытирая сопли об его рубашку. — Сам живи с тем, что туда напихал.  
— Я хотел показать, как дрочил на тебя в четырнадцать.  
— Что?  
— Ну не полезешь, так не полезешь...

**Author's Note:**

> * Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo (лат) — «Отымею я вас и в рот, и в жопу». (больше вариантов перевода в Википедии)
> 
> **Просто читайте про “модель Парацельса”. Прелюбопытная штука. Но держите в уме, что он практиковал лечебный каннибализм =)
> 
> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
